wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wilcza Armia
"budowie" ~Motto Kor'a Wilcza Armia to najpotężniejsza organizacja w Cesarstwie, służy w obronie jej mieszkańców. thumb|250px Historia Czasy przed wojną w Niebiosach Państwa w tym czasie teoretycznie nie posiadały własnej armii [Poza zwoływanymi w ekstremalnych sytuacjach''' Korpusach Pomocników']. Za prowadzenie walk odpowiadali najemnicy, zakony rycerskie oraz gildie inżynierów. Zazwyczaj zamiast wynagrodzenia za walkę, mogli grabić zajęte terytoria do ostatniej monety. Z czasem gdy wartości cywilizacji, takie jak honor czy współczucie rozwinęło się tak jak handel oraz rzemiosło, zaczęli oni dostawać regularne daniny bądź posiadłości pod dzierżawę. I Wojna Światowa Ten system utrzymywał się dosć długo. Jednak gdy nastała niezwykle krwawa wojna, gildie oraz zakony powiedziały że tyle przelanej krwi nie jest warte żadnej zapłaty i zaprzestały walk. Wtedy państwa, zamiast ich posłuchać, zarządziły całkowitą mobilizację byle by osiągnąć swój cel. Oddania swoich podwładnych odmówiły zakony więc zostały brutalnie spacyfikowane. W końcu jednak widząc skutki mobilizacji na ekonomii, wycofano żołnierzy oraz podpisano pokój. Armia przeszła na tor zawodowy. Wojna z Połotami Sytuacja mimo zawieszenia broni była napięta. Coraz to nowsze machiny śmierci napędzały władców do podbijania swoich sąsiadów. Jednak zamiast bratniej wojny, wszystkie wilki połączyły siły by odrzucić wroga od swoich granic. Wódz Sił Zbrojnych Federacji, mimo że wiedział o skutkach, zarządził znienawidzoną mobilizację. Świeciło mu przesłanie ocalenia swojego gatunku. Mimo śmierci kilku miliardów żołnierzy oraz doszczętnemu zniszczeniu planety, wilki obroniły się. Czas Dzisiejszy Poznając ogrom galaktyki, oraz rządzących nią sił, przywódca jeszcze wtedy Federacji wydał edykt o poborze nowych roczników oraz zwiększeniu wydatków na obronność. Wywołało to duże niepokoje wśród klanów oraz poddanych, ale było to bardzo potrzebne; Teraz, gdy państwo wilków zostało ochrzczone mianem Cesarstwa, a siły zbrojne Wilczego Imperium zostały wystawione na próbe - spisały się świetnie, wygrywając z Nekronami, Tau czy takim kolosem jakim jest Imperium. Organizacja Łańcuch Dowodzenia Najwyższe dowództwo Wilczej armii znajduję się na Rach, dokładniej mówiąc w Fortecy Hinaoi, będącej całym centrum logistycznym armii. Naczelną władzę sprawuje Lord (obecnie Katja). Taki lord ma prawo dowodzić każdą jednostką, nawet w taką niepochodzącą z domeny Cesarskiej. Niżej znajdują się tzw. Komentaja - Generałowie armii w poszczególnych prowincjach (jednostka podziału Cesarstwa, jest ich pięć) Odpowiadają oni za dobry stan garnizonów w Prowincji, przygotowanie ich do walki, oraz nadzorowanie produkcji uzbrojenia dla Wilczej Armii i Korpusów pomocników. Pod nim stoją Tsarowie i generałowie, którzy mają obowiązek składać raport o jakichkolwiek złych stanach rzeczy itp.. Stopnie: *'Najwyższy Wielki Lord - Głównodowodzący każdego wilka który posiada broń. Przygotowuje on największe kampanie wojenne Cesarstwa oraz często pojawia się na pierwszej linii dodając morale żołnierzom. Pod jego osobistym dowództwem jedna dywizja jest w stanie znieść kilkanaście regimentów wroga. *'Komentaja -' Nie są oni stricte generałami. Można ich bardziej nazwać nadzorcami prowincji. Każdy ma za zadanie dbać o ich militarny aspekt. Odpowiada min. za odpowiednie rozlokowanie sił we wszystkich strefach wojny, pomoc w wyposażeniu garnizonów, oraz przygotowanie szkoleń dla Korpusów Pomocników. *'Wódz Marszałek -' Ich zadaniem jest dowodzenie całymi frontami, które składają się z setek tysięcy żołnierzy. Prócz tego, Cesarski piastujący ten wysoki urząd dostaje na własność ziemię na jakiejkolwiek planecie jakiej sobie wymarzy tam zrobić co mu się żywnie podoba: gospodarstwo czy burdel choćby. *'Wódz - '''Wysoko postawiony oficer który ma za zadanie stanąć na czele korpusu armijnego. (45 tys.+) *'Moardmer -''' Wyższy oficer, mający za zadanie dowodzić watahą, odpowiednikiem ludzkiego regimentu. Czasami zdarza się że jeden moardmer dowodzi większą ilością dywizji. *'Pułkownik - '''dowodzi (niespodzianka) pułkiem. *'Kapitan -''' Dowódca batalionu *'''Starszy Łowczy - '''Dowodzi plutonem *Łowczy - Dowodzi drużyną *'Kapral -' Pomagają w dowodzeniu drużyną oraz plutonem. Ponadto trzyma on w bitwię sztandar watahy czy Cesarstwa. *Łowca -''' najniższa ranga która jest przyznawana każdemu poborowemu. Szkolenie Odbywa się w ogromnych placówkach-fortecach. Każdy cesarski powołany pod broń, przechodzi zaawansowane, lecz proste, szkolenie z dziedziny pierwszej pomocy, obsługi broni, przetrawania, walki wręcz itp. Szkoli się półroku i odrazu wysyłany jest na front do swojej jednostki. Pod kątem umięjętności nabytych przez 3/4 treningu, przydziela się żołnierzowi odpowiednią profesję. Po zakończeniu obowiązkowej służby można kontynuować walkę, za co jest się sowicie wynagradzanym. Adepti Laitteet Odpowiadają oni za całą kwestię logistyczną wojny. Adepti Laitteet towarzyszy łowcy w każdym aspekcie jego życia. Ponosi odpowiedzialność za poprawne zwerbowanie, dostarczenie mu munduru, broni, magazynków, bandaży, odpowiada za to aby jego manierka była pełna czystej wody, oraz za to aby wraz z tysiącami innych żołnierzy został bezpiecznie przetransportowany do miejsc które potrzebują pomocy. Organizacja musi zapewnić odpowiednie warunki treningu całych dywizji, pomoc medyczną oraz techniczną. Masę pracy zapewnia obowiązek formowania grup bojowych. Wtedy Adepti Laittee odpowiada nie tylko za rzeczy wyżej wymienione, lecz także za rekrutowanie tysięcy wilków z kilku planet i wysłanie ich do punktu zbornego. Adepti Valistunut Departament Cesarstwa do spraw zadowolenia i propagandy. thumb|298px|Adepti Valistunyut Żołnierze na froncie mogą być zdruzgotani różnymi potwornościami jak rozbicię całego oddziału przez jakiegoś demona nieznającego litości itp. Wtedy właśnie działają oni. W myśl zasady że żołnierz walczy lepiej, jeśli wie za co, Adepti rozdają ulotki o tym jaka jest bitwa, co mają robić, jak się zachowywać, wysyłając kaznodziei mówiących o wielkości Cesarstwa, o barbarzyństwie wroga i grają muzykę która uspokaja żołnierzy. Dzięki temu każdy łowca wie że może liczyć na swoje państwo, i przed bitwą jest pewnien że wygra! Adepti Druidi Jako że Cesarstwo wywodzi się od przedwiecznych, posiadają oni dobrych Psioników. Nie jest tak dobrze jak u Eldarów, lecz około 5% umię kontrolować psionikę, a 30% jest podante na naukę. Są oni o wiele lepsi od ludzi, i pod niektórymi względami nawet od Eldarów. Potrafią tak standardowe rzeczy jak zamiecie i błyskawice, ale również potrafią leczyć rannych, i przywoływać różne istoty (Najpotężniejszy psionik potrafił kontrolować większego demona Khorna, bez większych problemów) Przyszli psionicy medytują, nabierają wprawy w kontrolowaniu i rozumieniu mocy, którymi są w stanie władać. Uczy się ich przede wszystkim, jak najlepiej mogą je wykorzystać w służbie Cesarstwa. Poza oczywistym treningiem nad potężnymi umiejętnościami wpaja im się także podstawy walki na krótki dystans i umiejętności przetrwania na polu bitwy. Organizacja taktyczna Z każdą nową wiosną formowane są nowe dywizje potocznie zwane watahami. Służy w nich od 7 tysięcy do około 20 tys osób. Watahy różnią się drastycznie od siebie - sposobem walki czy uzbrojeniem. Dowodzeniem watahy zajmuję się Moardmer, wysoko postawiony oficer którego zadaniem jest jak najlepiej poprowadzić watahę do zwycięstwa, jak i dbać o kondycje swojej dywizji. Jeśli nie spełnia tych oczekiwań, zostaje wydalony w teorii, zazwyczaj i tak traktują żołnierzy jak mięso armatnie. Wojownicy Watahy Jednostki mające za zadanie urzymywać linię lub ją przełamywać. Są też wyjątki do zadań specjalnych. Łowcy Drużyna złożona z 14-20 łowców i łowczego będącego jednocześnie jego dowódcą. Podstawowy związek taktyczny w sztuce wojennej Cesarstwa. Jest bardzo wszechstronny. Dowódca nie musi się martwić że drużyna nie podoła postawionemu im zadaniu. Do oddzału mogą należeć: Radiooperator, Medyk (Lääkintämies) i Technik (Insinööri). Podział: *'Średnia Piechota -' Drużyna około 20 żołnierzy uzbrojonych w Karabiny Fazowe, średniego pancerza oraz w zależności od wyboru dowódcy: miotacze ognia, granatniki czy ręczne karabiny maszynowe. Wsparcia udzielają im bojowe wozy piechoty. Główna siła Wilczej Armii. *'Lekka Piechota -' Drużyna po 20 żołnierzy uzbrojonych w lekkie karabiny maszynowe, karabiny snajperskie oraz lekkie wyrzutnie rakiet. Działają jako pierwsze uderzenie podczas desantu, bądź do szybkiego zajmowania jakiegoś terytorium. Przewożeni przez kołowe transportery piechoty. Szpony Śmierci Trzyosobowy oddział wsparcia z bronią ciężką. Wyposażony jest adekwatnie do wymagań pola bitwy: W moździerz, ciężki karabin maszynowy, lub ciężkie wyrzutnie rakiet. Czas przejścia z puntku A do puntku B jest bardzo długi, więc dowódcy muszą bardzo rozważnie ustawiać ich położenie, lub ew. zaopatrzyć ich w środek transportu, by nie utracić na dłuższą chwilę ich siły ognia. Strzelec jest jednocześnie dowódcą, Insinööri trzyma amunicję oraz w razie uszkodzenia bądz zablokowania się broni, naprawia ją, a łowca broni flanki oddziału, oraz namierza cele. Demonit Każda kobieta, która dołączy do armii, zostaje przydzielona, albo do drużyn Demonit, albo do stopnia snajpera. Te pierwsze są wyekwipowane w karabiny powtarzalne o ogromnej mocy, oraz granaty melta i ładunki wybuchowe. Ich zadaniem jest dostać się na pozycję artylerii, zapasów, lub po prostu tropić snajperów nieprzyjaciela. Taki oddział liczy 5 osób i dowódcę. thumb Wypalacze Każdy poborowy, który wykazuję jakąś wadę psychiczną (piromania itp.) zostaje wybrany do oddziału wypalaczy. Są to drużyny wyposażone w wielkie, niewiarygodnie wytrzymale tarcze oraz miotacze ognia o wielkiej mocy. Są szczególnie niebezpieczni przeciw jednostkom walczącym wręcz jak Krooci bądź Ogryni. Kawaleria Znana jeszcze od pierwszych lat Cesarstwa, stopniowo traciła na znaczeniu, lecz obecnie jest bardzo ważnym elementem wojny Cesarstwa. Wyposażona często w cięższy sprzęt przeciw pojazdom. Dzięki wierzchowcom mogą łatwo manewrować np. czołgi wroga. Njordowie Rasa sprzymierzona z Cesarstwem. Stada liczące ponad 50 Njordów są silnie opancerzone i świetne w walce wręcz, mają też dobrą regenerację, dzięki czemu nie musi mieć przerw między walkami, więc dowódcy mogą przeprowadzać szybkie krótkie ataki na wroga nawet po przegranej bitwię. Mimo przeznaczenia do walki wręcz istnieją również inne typy Njordów jak: *'Nadrządca - '''Jednostka typowo dowódcza. Jej niezwykłą właśniwośnią jest to że potrafi z ledwo żywych przeciwników, tworzyć mariotetki, potocznie zwane "zombie". *'Robotnice - '''Mimo swej nazwy znalazły miejscę na wojnie. Potrafią budować prymitywne okopy i punkty bunkropodobne, oraz strzelać kwasem na spore odległości. Jednostki specjalne Väktare Umysł cesarskich nie jest tak zahartowany jak Eldarski, więc może łatwo ulec strachowi. Wtedy do walki przydzielani są Väktare - Żołnierze mający prawo odstrzelić każdego tchórza, który zamiast próbować wygrać za wszelką cenę ucieka. Nie boją się żadnych ran ani samej śmierci. Reputacja Väktare jest tak wielka, że żołnierze bardziej boją się go, aniżeli wroga. thumb|375px|Haamuja Insinööri Standardowy inżynier, który dba o dobrą kondycję pojazdów, pancerzy i broni Cesarstwa przed bitwą. Potrafią też tworzyć umocnienia polowe, budynki itp. Ich wiedza w dziedzinie naprawy i budowy jest niekiedy większa niż Adeptus Mechanikus. Lääkintämies Medyk polowy. Nieodłączna część wojny. Jego wiedza na temat medycyny jest ogromna i nawet w bitewnym zgiełku, jest wstanie przeprowadzić skopmlikowaną operację. Widuje ich się głównię albo w bazie, albo wraz z oddziałem łowców. Haamuja Elita wilczej armii. Zakwalifikowani są jako Oddziały Szturmowe jednak walczą ramie w ramie z łowcami na pierwszej Linii. Stanowią nieocenione wsparcie na polu bitwy, posiadający nieprzeciętne umiejętności nabyte podczas treningu i wielu lat służby, wykorzystują swój wielki zasób doświadczenia, aby skutecznie pozbywać się wrogów Cesarstwa. Wyposażenie *Broń Indywidualna **thumb|322pxKarabin Disperio mk.4 - Karabin samopowtarzalny, strzelająca tylko ogniem pojedynczym. Podstawowa broń wilczej armii. W magazynku mieści się 20 naboi 7,62x51 mm. Jest bardzo łatwa w produkcji, obsłudze, naprawie i wymianie. Pociski mają to do siebie, że lubią koziołkować w ciele wroga, czyniąc tym ogromne spustoszenie. Posiada również wersję snajperską, choć łączy ją z tym karabinem tylko nazwa i lekko podobny wygląd. **Karabin Gadsena mk. 2 - Karabin maszynowy, używany głównie przez sierżantów, radiooperatorów oraz lekką piechotę. Jest bardzo lekki będąc przy tym śmiercionośnym na krótki dystans. Używany przez wszystkie organizacje paramilitarne, prywatne agencje ochrony, siły porządkowe itd.thumb|270px **Strzelba déjà rêvé - Sześcionabojowa strzelba przyjęta na potrzeby grup szturmowych. Istnieje możliwość wystrzelenia naraz wszystkich sześciu naboi przy kontakcie z czymś potężnym, jednak istnieje nieznany procent ryzyka że strzelba się zablokuje, zniszczy, bądź eksploduje raniąc dłonie posiadacza.thumb|278px **Ręczny Karabin Maszynowy Raskas - Posiada bardzo wysokie obrażenia, dość zasobny magazynek w formie plecaka oraz ogromną szybkostrzelność. Jest on niestety dość ciężki. Wersji "z górnej półki" używają Haamuja. Sam plecak, jeśli o nim mowa to generalnie sporych rozmiarów kryształ energetyczny, którego energia pod wpływem pola magnetycznego zmienia się w elipsę lub kulę, opuszczając z ogromną prędkością lufę broni.thumb|284px|Raskas **Karabin Energetyczny wz. Arcydemon - Jest to karabin samopowtarzalny, choć o wyjątkowo niskiej szybkostrzelności. Jego zaletą natomiast są obrażenia. Karabin ten nie ma żadnych problemów z przebiciem pancerza czołgu choćby. **Teseum - Broń średniego zasięgu strzelająca ładunkami rozgrzanej plazmy, która z łatwością przebija się przez pancerz wspomagany. Dzięki pomocy inżynierów Eldarskich, jest bardzo stabilny, i nie trzeba się bać o przegrzanie i śmierć operatora.thumb|266px|Zaawansowany karabin haamuja *Broń Drużynowa **Ciężki Karabin Maszynowy Rosalium mk. II - Broń używana głównie przez szpony śmierci oraz saperów (Insinööri) do “uzbrajania” fortyfikacji polowych. Mimo lekko słabszych obrażeń niż np. Ciężki Bolter, swoją szybkostrzelnością potrafi przygwoździć całe wrogie kompanie. Szeroko stosowany przez milicję Cesarską do tłumienia zamieszek. **Działo Fuzyjne - Służy jako wsparcie p.panc. dla piechoty. Szybko rozstawiany potrafi posłać na złomowisko nawet ciężkie czołgi. Władze Cesarskie nie podają do wiadomości zasad działania tej broni. Można jedynie spekulować na ten temat, posiłkując się nazwą.thumb|274px|Karabin Demonit **Moździerz wz. Rozrywacz - raczej nie trzeba przedstawiać zasady działania moździerza. Można dodać że spisuję się lepiej niż jego Imperialny odpowiednik. *Pancerz **Pancerz Piechoty wz. Behemot - Średni pancerz chroniący głowę, tułów, ramiona oraz ręce. Cały ten rynsztunek wykonany jest z łusek Iberytu, wkładów i płyt balistycznych oraz czegoś w rodzaju gąbki amortyzującej obrażenia. Produkowany masowo dla Wilczej Armii, Cesarskiej Floty i Korpusów Pomocników. Jest on wysoko ceniony przez użytkowników.thumb|290px ***Hełm wz. Iwanka - Jest to hełm wynaleziony przez Iwankę Ioaniję podczas rewolucji w Federacji Cesarskiej. Działa on na zasadzie Kapalina, gdzie szerokość hełmu daję bardzo dobrą ochronę przed odłamkami, a materiał z którego hełm jest wykonany daje wysoką odporność na obrażenia kinetyczne (od pocisków) ***Chusta - Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale gruba chusta to regulaminowe wyposażenie żołnierza Cesarskiego. Machina wojenna Wilczego Imperium niestety nie jest w stanie zapewnić wszystkim żołnierzom dobrej ochrony terenowej, bądź co gorsza ochrony przed atakiem gazowym. Żeby chociaż trochę zwiększyć szansę na przeżycie, oraz sprawność podczas np. burzy piaskowej, wprowadzono właśnie taki tani zamiennik. Na zdjęciu ludzki pomocnik z widoczą chustą.jpg|Człowiek z Korpusów Pomocników z charakterystyczną chustą 5030119 orig.jpg Wolfenstein-conceptart-001.jpg ***Ciężki pancerz wz. Anarchia - Pancerz wspomagany na wyposażeniu Haamuja. Pancerz wykonany jest z bardzo wytrzymałego stopu zwanego Tranzytem. Jest on za ciężki dla zwykłego człowieka, dlatego używany jest wyłącznie w pojazdach oraz w pancerzach wspomaganych. Sam pancerz daje niewiarygodną siłę oraz wytrzymałość czołgu. pozwala też nosić najcięższe bronie znane Cesarstwu. *Broń Osobista **Pistolety ***Blaster wz. “Latarka” - Jest to pistolet strzelający amunicją energetyczną, o dość niskich obrażeniach. Potrafi również służyć jako 48h mocna latarka. *** Gabriele-gabba-pistol.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Scott Revolver Concepts.jpg Pistolet Oficerski wz. Lucjo - Jest to dość kiepski pistolet, który jest bardziej bronią reprezentacyjną, okazującą wyższość posiadacza, aniżeli faktycznym uzbrojeniem. ***Rewolwer wz. Męczarnie - Niesamowicie potężny rewolwer potrafiący zabić nawet największego wroga jednym strzałem. Używany przez komisarzy politycznych - Väktare. Zadbano o to by jego wystrzał był bardzo charakterystyczny i słyszalny, by pokazać żołnierzom że Väktare jest tuż obok nich, i czuwa nad ich męstwem. **Broń biała ***Broń krótka - Tj. wszelkiego rodzaju noże, bagnet oraz tomahawk. *** 680f8f88ec0e3dfe5d637adbe522d14c.jpg 8aaffee35e2f02a611ca27104135e620.jpg Broń Długa - Czyli wszystkie miecze, katany oraz maczety. Cesarscy, jak na żołnierzy liniowych potrafią bardzo dobrze walczyć wręcz. Warto wspomnieć też o szablach przeznaczonych dla oficerów. Każda z nich jest robiona przez takiego kadeta własnoręcznie; Wszystkie wymienione bronie do walki wręcz są zrobione z metalu, który na ziemi kilkanaście mileniów temu zwał by się Stalą Damasceńską. *Pojazdy **Lądowe ***Czołg RT-71 - Pancerna pięść każdej watahy. Jest produkowany na każdym świecie, i różni się od czołgów innych ras m.in. O wiele grubszym pancerzem, większą ilością karabinów maszynowych oraz słabszym działem. W szeregach Cesarstwa są również lekkie czołgi jak i te super-ciężkie. Warto wspomnieć że w przeciwieństwie do np. Leman Russów jest wyładowany elektroniką. Ostatnim wartym wspomnienia jest że w zależności od prowincji, czołg RT-71 może się różnić wszystkim. Np. Ten z Finnmarku ma sponsony, a ten z Hattuli ma tam grubszy pancerz. ***Bojowy Wóz Piechoty wz. Niebiosa - Ciężki pojazd przeznaczony do transportu oraz wsparcia piechoty. Zapewnia swietną ochronę dla swojego oddziału, a armata 100 mm dosłownie kosi wrogie linie. Produkowane są na każdym średnio zurbanizowanym swiecie, choć mimo tego większość oddziałów piechoty go nie posiada. Galanpang 13.jpg Tank red.jpg Czołg uno.jpg 10852966_330911330429341_619104015_n.jpg commission__blarney_ifv_by_contrail09-d41shsi.jpg|BWP Pierwsza_partia_30_pojazdów_typu_MRAP_4x4_Cougar_rozpoczęła_służbę_w_PKW_Afganistan.jpg|Cougar Grey mech rawwad copy.jpg Hibneryt 453 5180.jpg Munch.PNG 1102 strongholds reserves m-30.jpg Przechwytywanie (2).PNG kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.PNG ***Cougar – Cesarski transporter opancerzony typu MRAP zapewniający zwiększoną ochronę przed wybuchem min lądowych oraz improwizowanych ładunków wybuchowych. Pojazdy Cougar wykorzystywane są przez wszystkich sojuszników Cesarstwa. ***Ciężkie Egzoszkielety Bojowe - Mech bojowy, którego zadaniem jest wspieranie piechoty w najtrudniejszych atakach, oraz najbardziej brutalnej obronie. Jest też główną siłą porządkową podczas okupacji. ***Działo Artyleryjskie - Nie jest to stricte pojazd. Jest to 155 mm haubica, wykonana z ultralekkich stopów. Cesarstwo przoduje w wykorzystywaniu artylerii w swoich regimentach. Jest też inny wariant modelu - energetyczny konkretniej, przeznaczony do niszczenia Tytanów. ***Działo P.Lot. - Nazwa mówi za siebie. Jednak są jej dwa warianty. Rakietowa oraz z Karabinem przeciw-lotniczym. Ta druga musi mieć jednak wielkie szczęście żeby st *** kekus maximus.jpg Sec_heli_1.jpg Sec_heli_2.jpg rącić samolot wroga więc częściej służy jako wsparcie piechoty ***I różnego rodzaju wozy techniczne, zaopatrzeniowe itd. **Powietrzne ***Helikopter Szturmowy - Ciężki Helikopter używany przez wilczą armię. Lotnictwo szturmowe tj. samoloty itd. są podpięte pod Cesarską Flotę, aczkolwiek helikoptery należą do Wilczej Armii. Działają na tej samej zasadzie co mechy - wspierać najbardziej zapalne punkty frontu ***Helikopter Transportowy - Helikopter przeznaczony dla dowódców, kawalerii powietrznej oraz medyków ratujących rannych. Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Cesarstwo Kategoria:Xenos